The invention relates to a noise damper comprising a molded part of polymer material having at least two chambers, which are designed as resonators with resonant frequencies that differ from one another, with the resonators covering essentially the entire area of the molded part.
Such a noise damper is disclosed by German Patent Application DE 40 11 705, which corresponds to the English language Canadian Patent Application 2,040,076. A prior art noise damper in accordance with that patent application comprises a sound absorbing molded part, which is covered on its top surface directed toward the sound source with a porous layer or consists of open-celled foamed plastic. The resonators of that molded part are designed as Helmholtz resonators, each Helmholtz resonator having a single opening on the side facing the sound source.